Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Mariela-chan
Summary: En la vida, todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, aunque nosotros mismos pensemos diferente...


Una Tarde nublada en la plaza casi vacía de la ciudad se Hokkaido, Japón.

Una chica de aproximadamente 26 años, miraba hacia las nubes, no pareciera estar pensando en algo, simplemente estaba perdida en su mente.

_**-Flash Back-**_

En la sala principal de la casa, dos personas discuten con frivolidad.

-Ayame, no puede ser que pienses eso de mi, yo seria incapaz de engañarte y al año de casados, por dios.- Decía un joven alto, bien parecido, cabello rubio y ojos miel.

-¡Por Dios Marcus!, no soy tonta, se perfectamente lo que vi. No estoy ciega, te estabas besuqueando con tu secretaria- Decía una joven muy bella, de cabello castaño y ojos café claro. Con un nudo en la garganta como una muestra de mucha tristeza.

-¡Pequeña!- Se acercaba Marcus a Ayame.

-¡Suéltame!- Ordeno Ayame alejándose. – Bien me lo decían mis padres no te cases con ese tipo, es un mujeriego, te lastimara y ahora veme aquí- Decía al borde de lagrimas.

-Ayame, por favor, no digas eso- Decía Marcus con tristeza.

Hubo un instante de silencio

-Quiero el divorcio- Finalizo Ayame a la discusión.

Instantes después se dirigió a su recamara, arreglo su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta, Marcus no hizo nada para detenerla, ya que ambos sabían que era lo mejor.

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Ayame suspira al cielo y cierra los ojos y de repente le llega una brisa de tranquilidad

Al otro lado de la plaza, una chica mas joven, va entrando con los brazos cruzados, pensando, se nota angustia en su rostro.

_**Flash Back**_

Un joven incado, saca un cajita roja del bolso de su saco,.

-Akari, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Dice el joven delgado, bien marcado, de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

-Yo no se…- Esta indecisa una joven muy linda, que mas tiene el rostro aun tierno como de niña, delgada pero buen cuerpo, castaña, oji-azul- Es que yo…- Miraba a su alrededor, su familia y amigos presentes la miraban con incertidumbre, esperaban con ansias la respuesta.

-Por favor- Dijo tiernamente el chico.

-Alsep, yo…- Dudaba mucho la chica- …Acepto- Dijo mas bien como un murmullo, que todos pudieron escuchar.

Alsep inserto rápidamente el anillo en sus delicadas manos, se levanto la beso efusivamente y la cargo, Akari solamente se dejo, todos a su alrededor celebraban, su madre fue la única que pudo ver que su hija estaba dudosa.

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

-¿Por qué yo?- Se preguntaba la chica

De repente una brisa mas cubrió su cuerpo por un instante recupero la calma.

Ayame abrió los ojos y se levanto, ambas sintieron nuevamente otra brisa y voltearon al mismo tiempo. Akari sonrió, Ayame se sorprendió, y empezó a caminar en dirección a la chica, mientras la otra, elevaba sus brazos para tenderle un abrazo y empezó a correr a dirección de Ayame.

-¡Ayame!- Grito Akari emocionada.

-¡Akari!, ¡Amiga!- se emociono igual Ayame

Ambas se encontraron y se saludaron en un efusivo abrazo, hacia años que no se veían y justamente se volvieron a encontrar justo cuando sus vidas estaban dándoles golpes tan duros.

Después de un efusivo saludo por parte de ellas, ambas decidieron sentarse en una de las bancas de la plaza para ponerse a platicar de lo que les ha sucedido en todo ese tiempo que no se veían.

-Aya-chan, siento mucho lo que te ha pasado. Marcus fue un tonto. No te merecía.- le decía Akari a Ayame quien se veía un poco triste.

-No te preocupes.- decía ella al tiempo que se secaba las lagrimas. –He decidió que no derramaré una lagrima mas por ese idiota.

-Así es amiga.

-Y dime, Akari.- empezaba Ayame. -¿Por qué decidiste casarte con Alsep?

Por unos momentos en la cara de Akari mostraba un sentimiento de tristeza e indecisión pero optó por contarle la verdad a su amiga.

-Lo hice porque no tenía otra opción.- confesó ella.

-¿Otra opción? ¿A que te refieres?

-Pues, acepté más que todo por presión de la familia de Alsep y la mía. Ellos quieren que nos casemos lo más pronto posible. Es más que todo por interés.- dijo Akari.

-¿Y tu mamá?- pregunto Ayame.

-Solo ella sabe lo que realmente siento. Solo ella sabe que no me quiero casar. Yo no lo quiero Ayame. No siento ni el más mínimo amor por él.- Y Akari comenzó a llorar, a lo cual Ayame acudió a abrazarla.

-Calma amiga. Siempre hay una solución para todo en esta vida.

-¿Cómo hago para decirle a Alsep que no lo amo y que solo acepte por presión?- lloraba Akari.

-No te preocupes. Algo se nos ocurrirá. ¿Por que no vamos por algo de comer? Me han dicho que la comida de Hokkaido es sabrosísima.

Y amabas se dirigieron al puesto de comida mas cerca que había ahí mismo en la plaza. Ordenaron su comida que consistía en ebi sushi, tempura y sake y comenzaron a comer.

-La comida esta riquísima.- decía Akari entre bocados.

-Y dímelo. Hace tiempo que me moría por comida japonesa. La francesa no esta mal, pero no hay nada como la comida de tu país natal, ¿ne?- decía Ayame con una sonrisa que hace tiempo no pasaba por su cara.

-Claro. Venga, comamos. Que estoy que me muero por más. Jajajajaja.

Mientras las chicas comían, dos figuras masculinas se acercaban más al puesto de comida, platicando entre si sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Cuando ya estaban muy cerca de Ayame y Akari, el mayor de ellos perdió el equilibrio y por desgracia hizo derramar toda la comida de Ayame, más el sake, sobre ella. Y como una reacción domino, también le sucedió lo mismo al más joven.

-¡Oh Dios!- gritaron ambas.

-¿Se encuentran bien señores?- pregunta el dueño del puesto de comida.

-Si.- dice uno.

Una vez que habían recuperado el equilibrio, el mayor de ellos levanta la vista para disculparse con la persona.

-Mis disculpas, por alguna razón perdí el…- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento fijo su mirada en lo que para él era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida. Quedándose inmóvil y sin palabras, lo único que podía hacer es quedársele viendo, al tiempo que Ayame le cruzaba por sus mejillas un leve pero visible sonrojo.

_"¿Por qué me estará viendo así? ¿Y porque siento que mi corazón esta latiendo mas rápido?" _pensaba Ayame.

Akari por su parte se había quedado inmóvil al ver aquel joven quien había arruinado su almuerzo. El joven tenía facciones de un niño pero claramente mostraba que era ya todo un hombre adulto. Lo que mas le llamo la atención a ella de este misterioso joven eran sus ojos color café. Eran unos ojos que al mirarlos daban la impresión de tranquilidad y de amistad.

-Perdone mi torpeza, señorita. No quise llenarla de comida.- le decía el joven al tiempo que recogía el desorden, sin dejar de mirarla.

-No…no hay problema…- era todo lo que lograba decir Akari. _"¿Quién será este apuesto y amable joven? ¿Y porque siento esto dentro de mi?"_

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que todo volviera a la realidad. Y cuando volvió, era como todos los astros se hubieran alineado o como si era que el destino comenzaba a funcionar.

-Disculpen lo sucedido. No nos fijamos por donde íbamos.- decían.

-Deben de tener mas cuidado.- decía Ayame.

-¿No están heridas, señoritas?

-No.

-Eso me alegra mucho.

Ambos hombres notaron la cara de confusión entre Ayame y Akari.

-Que irrespetuosos somos. No nos hemos introducido. Mi nombre es Munemasa Katagiri.

-El mío es Taro Misaki. A sus órdenes.- decía con una sonrisa.

_"Munemasa Katagiri…" __"Taro Misaki…"_

-¿Nos darían el placer de saber sus nombres?  
-Oh. Mi nombre es Ayame Takeda.- decía ella al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano para saludar, lo cual Munemasa no tardo en tomar entre las de él para besar.

-Y el mío, Akari Hongo.- decía ella.

-Que nombre tan bello, Akari.

Por unos momentos se quedaron sin palabras, y dejaban solo que la brisa tocara sus caras. Era algo mágico y que no se podía describir porque de inmediato, Ayame y Akari sintieron que algo nuevo y maravilloso surgía dentro de ellas, algo que hacía ya mucho tiempo no sentían.

Poco a poco y sin saber como, una tranquilidad las invadió y ambas llegaron a la conclusión de que este evento había sucedido por algo.

-Si Uds. gustan, quisiéramos arreglar lo sucedido.- comenzaba Katagiri.

-Si. Permítannos invitarlas a comer.- decía Misaki.

Ayame y Akari se miran entre si para después mirarlos y decirles que si aceptaban su oferta.

-Muy bien. Por favor síganos.- decía Munemasa y Misaki, al tiempo que ambos les ofrecían su brazo a ellas.

-Muchas gracias.- dijeron ellas.

Y así, mientras caminaban Ayame le dice al oído a Akari.

-Akari, creo que ya no tendremos que estar tristes. Creo que el destino nos ha bendecido con una nueva oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y de ser felices.- decía Ayame con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, Aya-chan. Creo que seremos felices de ahora en adelante.- le contesto Akari.

Y así fue como ambas mujeres volvieron a sonreír después de un largo tiempo y volvieron a retomar las riendas de sus vidas.

FIN.

**Notas:**

Este fic fue idea principal de Karen, que se sintió con ganas de escribir uno, y me pidió a mí que le ayudara, lo cual me dio mucho gusto poder hacerlo. Es una bonita historia y francamente uno aprende mucho de todo lo que nos sucede en nuestras vidas y que al final, lo mas importante es que todos vivamos felices.


End file.
